


Avengers React to Warlock Tony Stark

by Kkbpodr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (even though Clary is younger than Tony), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Child Neglect, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good parent Asmodeus, Grandpa Asmodeus, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Ana Jarvis & Edwin Jarvis & Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa come later, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Magnus Bane Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Child Abuse, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Raphael Santiago and Clary Fray are like Tony Stark older siblings, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkbpodr/pseuds/Kkbpodr
Summary: The Avenger finds out that Tony is a Warlock by a mysterious being kidnapping and a few Shadowhunter and four warlocks, along with the prince of hell to watch clips of Tony's life
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Tony Stark, Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus & Tony Stark, Catarina Loss & Tony Stark, Clary Fray & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Tony Stark, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Raphael Santiago & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Getting Kidnapped

Tony was down in his lab he was quite tired he hadn't gotten much in a while but he couldn't go to sleep because he still needed to upgrade on most of the team's gear and plus he has nightmares 50% of them are from Afghanistan that other 50% is mixed up with the battle in New York, Ultron and his childhood with Howard he was just about to move onto Natasha's Widow Bites when suddenly knocked out by something or someone.

The rest of the Avengers along with Loki (since his actions against earth were not his own), Laura, the kids, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy was just sitting in the living room enjoying each other company watching tv when they were suddenly knocked out by something or maybe someone

(In Magnus Bane loft)

Magnus was with his father Asmodeus looking up new spells to practice when they were knocked out by definitely a something

(Ragnor Fell house)

Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael, and Clary were sitting in the living room talking about stuff while Madzie was playing with her toys when they were knocked out by someone

(Insitute)

Alec, Izzy, Maryse, Robert, and Lorenzo were out handling some business for the Institue when sudden they were knocked by something

(Fury House)

Nicholas was in his house with his boyfriend Phil in the living room watching tv Phil was curled into Fury's side they were really minding their own business really, happy in their home relaxing and enjoying their time with each other when they were knocked out by something or someone whichever

(Movie Theater)

Everyone had woken up in some kind of movie theater

"Stark what did you do this time" Steve growled Tony groaned as he got up Magnus, Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor, Clary, and Asmodeus looked over to them immediately after hearing that name

"Wasn't me although I do believe I am seeing things due to not sleeping in a while" Tony said he turned a bit and saw some people when he set eyes on Asmodeus he brighten immediately and ran straight for him

"Baba" Tony shouted as he jumped into Asmodeus arms the older warlock chuckled softly

"Hello to you too little warlock" Asmodeus chuckled

"Well then guys I guess that he must not miss us," Ragnor said jokingly, Tony turned toward them

"Yeah too bad I missed my little lizard oh well," Magnus said the gang shrugged Tony frowned his feet somehow carried him from Asmodeus arms all the way to Magnus

"I did miss you promise," Tony said Magnus chuckled

"I know you do kitten" Magnus spoke the avengers, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Laura, and the kids looked thoroughly confused

"Stark what the hell did you do" Wanda asked

"He wasn't the one who did this, it was me actually," someone said everyone turned around they saw a woman she looked like she would be in her late 30's or early 40's

"How come?" Laura asked as she watched how Tony interacted with Ragnor the two wasn't really paying attention to what was going on

"Well because our favorite genius has a little secret doesn't he," the woman said Tony head shot towards her his eyes flickered between yellow cat eyes and brown eyes not everyone noticed it the only people that did notice was Asmodeus, Magnus, Ragnor, Clary, Loki, and Rhodey

"What? no, I don't" Tony said a little too quickly for Natasha taste

"Sure you don't little one," the woman said she ruffled his hair Tony hissed at her which really surprised the avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Laura, the kids, and some of the Shadowhunters. Loki looked fairly impressed, Magnus and Asmodeus sighed

"Kitten we talked about this" Magnus said softly Tony shrugged tucking himself more under Ragnor

"Right so my name is Mia and I want you to take your seats so we may begin," Mia said everyone took their seat Tony sat in the middle of Asmodeus and Magnus after not even a second in sitting he was cuddling into Asmodeus side feet in Magnus's lap

"Well that's just adorable," Izzy said Catarina turned to her

"You should see him on daily baises then," Catarina said

"Wait a minute. What are we about to watch exactly?" Clint asked

"Oh nothing much just Tony Stark from when he met Magnus to recent day," Mia said

"Wait how does this have anything to do with us," Robert asked

"Because he'll meet each of you Shadowhunters at some point in his life," Mia said Tony wasn't paying attention because he had fallen asleep while Asmodeus was petting his hair calmly

"Now then let's get started," Mia says

**Seat Arrangement:**

**Front Row**

**Asmodeus/ Tony/ Magnus Bane/ Alec Lightwood/ Izzy/ Marsye/ Clary/ Catarina/ Madize**

**Second Row**

**Ragnor/ Raphael/ Loki/ Bruce/ Rhodey/ Thor/ Nick/ Phil/ Lila/ Cooper/ Laura/ Nathaniel/ Pepper/ Happy**

**Third Row**

**Clint/ Natasha/ Steve/ Wanda/ Robert/ Lorenzo**


	2. Reacting to Tony first meeting Magnus

**A woman with brown wavy hair she was wearing a blue dress she was running when she turned into an alley corner we got a better look at her**

**"Peggy," Steve said Wanda placed a comforting on his shoulder**

**Peggy looked down at something in her arm and smiled the camera turned we see a baby with yellow cat eyes smiling up at her**

**"Hey, little one everything is going to be ok," Peggy said the baby smiled up at her**

"What kind of demonic baby is that," Clint said Tony stirred a little but then he settled back into Asmodeus

"We should wake him up," Wanda said

"Don't you dare he hasn't slept in weeks" Rhodey said Magnus's eye twitched

**Peggy smiled then went back to running she kept going until she was in front of an apartment building**

**"You may feel a little wind now hold on tight," Peggy said she uncovered her ruins and started to jump up extremely high**

"She's a shadowhunter!" Alec exclaimed Magnus nodded

"Mom did you know I mean there's a file of every Shadowhunter right," Izzy said Maryse nodded

"Yeah there is nobody knew really because she didn't want to be part of this world that's all" Maryse explained the Shadowhunters nodded in understanding

**She continued to do so until she got to the second floor from the roof she walked across the balcony floor into the loft**

**"Magnus!" Peggy yelled a man with yellow cat eyes all he had on was an open silk robe and pajama pants and he had on quite a few necklaces**

**"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Magnus asked he took a look at Peggy and paused**

**"Margaret when did you have a baby," Magnus asked Peggy chuckled lightly**

"She doesn't like to be called her full name," Steve said 

"Magnus never shortens the anyone names use nicknames he gives you yes, shorten your name nope," Izzy said

"We think he gets it from his dad," Catarina said the two warlocks in question nodded

**"I didn't have a baby Maggie," Peggy said the warlock rolled his eyes**

"Maggie?" Clary said trying to contain her laugh

"No biscuit," Magnus said simply

**"What do you need Margaret?" Magnus asked Peggy walked over to the warlock and handed him the baby Magnus looked down at the baby then made an understanding face**

**"Warlock. How are the parents" Magnus asked Peggy sighed**

**"The birth father doesn't want anything to do with him until he can glamour his marks and his wife has mixed feeling about him"**

**"Ok I could give him a charm to cover them but that's all I can do until he's at least 1 year old," Magnus said still looking down at the baby with a smile**

**"Maggie there's more" Peggy spoke the older man looked up at her with curiosity**

**"What is it, Margaret," Magnus asked the shadowhunter bit her lip**

**"The father doesn't want to see the baby not yet anyways not until he's 2 maybe 3 years old," Margaret said Magnus's eyes narrowed**

"What kind of father does that" Laura asked

"ROBERT" the lightwoods exclaimed

"It was one time," Robert said

"17!" Alec yelled

"It's in the past" Robert exclaimed

"3 MONTHS AGO!" Maryse and Izzy yelled Laura turned to Clint

"If you ever think about doing that Clint you have another thing coming to you" Laura threaten 

"How is he still asleep," Cooper asked looking at Tony who was still sleeping

"He's really tired" Raphael spoke

**"Well what do you want me to do Margaret," Magnus asked the middle-aged women looked at him**

**"I was wondering if you could maybe take care of him until such time" Peggy spoke Magnus looked down at the baby with a smile the baby returned it his hand reached up to the older warlock, Magnus saw a few scales on the baby's arm**

**"Sure I'll take care of the little warlock" Magnus agreed he tickled under the baby's chin making the baby giggle with delight**

**"Great thanks Maggie don't worry I'll send you the money once I get home," Peggy said Magnus hummed**

**"Actually in this case it's free of charge but just this once ok," Magnus said he didn't look up from the baby**

**"I owe you one Maggie thanks," Peggy said she turned to leave**

**"By the way what's his name," Magnus asked the baby got ahold of one of Magnus's necklaces and started play with it**

**"His name is Anthony Edward Stark," Peggy said before she jumped off the balcony**

"Did Peggy just jump to her death" Steve ask

"No she didn't" Izzy said

"So Stark is actually demonic" Natasha spoke

"No he's half demon and half human like every warlock" Ragnor said Steve looked at Tony

**"Such a dramatic Shadowhunter isn't she Antonio," Magnus said he lifted Anthony into the air the baby warlock giggled Magnus just realized that Anthony's eyes were like his**

**"Just like mine huh kitten," Magnus said**

"Oh so that's how he got that nickname," Clary said

"Other than the part where he hisses and purrs like a cat yeah that's how he the nickname" Magnus replied

"We have a freak on our team" Wanda spoke 

"Ah sh*t," Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor, Clary, and Izzy said as Magnus and Asmodeus facial expression darken

"Magnus and Asmodeus don't do nothing drastic remember Tony is right there," Maryse said

"Ok we'll take care of it once we take a break," Asmodeus said 

"Nope not taking a break anytime soon I can't let that happen" Mia shook her head 

"We should really wake him up," Wanda said referring to Tony

"Don't even try it witch" Loki glared at the redhead witch

**Baby Anthony squealed**

**"This will be a fun few years we spend together huh kitten," Magnus said the baby squealed and clapped the screen went black**

"More like your whole life" Raphael said 

"Oh hush Raphael" Magnus spoke Asmodeus had felt Tony flinch a little

"Shh little warlock it's just a nightmare," Asmodeus said softly Loki, Rhodey, and Bruce looked at him

"Nightmare he said," Loki said the three friends turned to Wanda they saw a red mist around her hands

"Loki you wanna tell them," Bruce asked examining his nails

"Nah I wanna take care of it" Loki replied

"We'll cover for you" Rhodey said 

"Loki, Rhodey, and Bruce no don't please I mean not until break please" Mia asked the Warlocks and Shadowhunters looked to the three men in confusion

Bruce, Rhodey, and Loki shrugged

"Right so next clip" Mia said 


	3. Reacting to Tony first meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter

Tony opened his yellow cat eye he shifted 

"Hello devil," Clint said once he noticed that Tony was awake

"I'll take that as a compliment birdbrain," Tony said he examined his nails 

"How do you take that as a compliment?" Cooper asked 

"Lucifer's his uncle," Rhodey said the avengers except for Bruce, Fury, and Loki looked a bit on edge

"I mean not birth but hey" Tony replied 

"Ok people heritage stuff on break now let's get back the clips ok ok," Mia said quickly Anthony pointed his painted black nail polish at her

"Do you have Ginger Beer?" Tony asked Steve glared at him

"I thought you stopped drinking," Steve said Mia gave Anthony a bottle of ginger beer 

"Ok now we can start" Tony ignored Rogers

**Magnus was in bed with baby Tony he looked like he had just woke up he had a smile on his face as he played with Anthony**

"I hate those mornings look" Magnus sighed Tony moved one of his legs off of Magnus's lap then poked him in the side with it in his sides

"I love your morning looks daddy," Tony said the avengers looked a bit disturbed 

"Thanks, kitten" Magnus smiled 

"That b*tch got Magnus wrapped around his little fingers" Rhodey snorted he crossed his legs 

"Yup" the people who know the two best yelled which was half of the room

**"Come on kitten we can't stay in bed forever" Magnus smiled Tony stopped playing when he heard that then fell forward face covered in blankets**

Rhodey, Bruce, Loki, Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina burst out laugh

"He hasn't changed a bit" Rhodey laughed 

"I need new friends" Tony shook his head Magnus and Asmodeus chuckled

**Magnus chuckled lightly he picked up the baby and magiced on some clothes for him and Tony on something to wear the baby looked at the older warlock scanning the way he looked then looked down at his clothes, Tony made an angry sound**

**"What you want to dress like me," Magnus asked Tony squealed and started to clapped excitedly**

**"Ok my little lizard" Magnus chuckled he changed Tony's clothes**

**Magnus left the room with the baby in his arms once when he entered the living room he saw Asmodeus, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael sitting on his couch and chair**

**"Nobody knocks anymore these days" the warlock muttered to himself he sat down in one of the chairs with the baby warlock in his arms**

**"Being a dad works for you Magnus" Ragnor teased Magnus rolled his eyes**

**"So who's baby is it, Maggie?" Catarina asked**

**"I have no idea Margaret didn't tell me," Magnus said he ignored the nickname as he pulled a necklace out of Tony's mouth**

**"Who cares who his mundane parent is we need to give this kid a name" Asmodeus smiled he took the baby from Magnus and tickled the baby**

**"His name is Antonio Edmundus Bane," Magnus said**

Steve coughed loudly Tony, Magnus, and Izzy turned to him

"What's wrong with you Rogers," Tony asked

"Your name was changed when you were a baby and yet you go by Stark" Steve said 

"He has two names one for what you mundane call him and the other one for the downworld" Izzy explained 

**Raphael hummed as he took baby from Asmodeus so the warlock could take care of the important stuff regarding the name and all**

**"Welcome to the familia little brother" Raphael smiled the baby giggled the screen went black**

"And we all lived happily ever after can we go home now" Tony asked after he took a sip from his bottle

"No there's still more to see now onto to the next clip" Mia responded Tony groaned

"Well should be one hell of a ride" Loki said his three friends nodded (Bruce, Rhodey, and Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was alright I think, I could've done it better hmmm maybe *shrugs*.


	4. Reacting to Tony first steps and first words

**Magnus was kneeling in front of Tony a few inches away and Raphael was holding a video tape recorder in hand**

**"Listen Raphael can we please stop for the day my son your little brother needs to eat I don't know how I let you talk me into this" Magnus sighed he shook his head Tony gave Magnus a smile in which the older warlock returned**

**"Fine I guess you're right" Raphael said Magnus went to stand up and Tony copied him and walked towards him with a smile**

**"Dada" Tony lifted his arms up Magnus eyes lit up and bent down to pick the baby up**

"Awww baby's first words and steps all in one day" Loki teased Tony threw his glass bottle at Loki but he caught it and Asmodeus flicked his Tony's arm 

"What was that for he caught it didn't he" Tony huffed Raphael, Rhodey, Loki, and Bruce snickered Asmodeus rolled his eyes and Magnus shook his head at his son

**"YES! I knew it" Raphael exclaimed the two looked at him as if something was wrong with him**

"Father-son goals" Izzy said

**"Your brother needs help _anak kucing_ " Magnus shook his head he walked into the kitchen with Tony **

"What did you just call him" Steve asked Tony decided to switch positions so now he's cuddling into Magnus's side and his feet is in Asmodeus's lap

"Anak kucing is kitten in Indonesian" Tony said as Magnus ran his fingers through the younger warlock's hair

**"Catarina and Ragnor get over here now Antonio just took his first steps and said his first words I mean it" Raphael spoke just a second later a portal opened up and Catarina and Ragnor stepped out**

**"Where's my nephew" Ragnor asked**

**"In the kitchen with Pops" Raphael said looking back at the tape he had just recorded**

"You guys need start knocking" Magnus grunted Tony nuzzled into Magnus's side the older warlock smiled down at him

**Magnus walked out the kitchen with Tony then stopped dead in his tracks**

**"Dada" Tony said pointing at the two warlocks**

**"Yes I see your Aunt Kitty Cat and Uncle Ragnor are here" Magnus smiled**

"Aunt kitty?" Madize asked Catarina shook his head

"Don't ask" Catarina said

**"Asmodeus and Lucfier will be pissed that they missed this" Catarina said Magnus face blenched**

**"We our lives are will become a living hell in that case" Magnus spoke everyone even baby facepalmed**

**(End of video)**

"Sometimes I hate my brother" Asmodeus said 

"A lot of us do but he can be fun at times" Maryse frowned

"Wait so you guys have met him" Alec asked the Warlocks except for Loronzo and the Shadowhunters except for Robert nodded 

"You'd like him but also not like him just because he can be very annoying at times" Bruce explained

"Right on to the next video guys" Mia popped in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :)


	5. Reacting to the talk

**Tony came running out of the room Magnus following after him with a smile on his face and a silver wolf tooth necklace in his hand the little warlock yellow cat eyes and lizard scales were showing**

**"Kitten come here please," Magnus asked Tony stopped then looked back and forth between the necklace and Magnus**

**"No," Tony said then started running again Magnus just sighed then sat on the couch**

"Wait you're just going to let him get away with that no wonder he's so se-" Steve was cut off by Raphael coming up behind him and grabbing him by the throat

"Watch what you say about my father and brother Mundane or I will make sure you die a prolonged, painful death" Raphael threatened in his ear

"Raphael enough," Magnus said calmly Raphael returned to his seat Loki, Bruce, and Rhodey nodded at him approving 

**"Antonio Edmundus Bane come here now please," Magnus said in a firm but calm voice Tony stopped what he was doing and just stared at him for a minute**

"Bro he said your full name don't just stand there and look at him," Clary said 

"I was a baby I didn't know any better" Tony said hiding his face in Magnus's chest 

**Antonio walked toward cautiously once he got to Magnus he buried his face into the older warlocks chest**

**"Little lizard why don't you want to wear the necklace," Magnus asked**

**"No like g'amors" Antonio sniffed Magnus sighed**

**"I understand kitten, but the Mundane is minimal thinkers when it comes to the downworld, and some Shadowhunters can be judgemental and a bit hateful," Magnus said softly, Tony looked up at him**

"Wait you had to give him that talk that early" Catarina asked Magnus shrugged shaking his head

"Daddy just wanted me to be safe so I understood for the most part" Tony explained Cooper and Lila stared at him in confusion

"What are Shadowhunter and Mundanes?" Cooper asked

"Mundanes are humans and Shadowhunters are half-angles and half-humans" Rhodey explained he leaned onto Bruce same as Loki

**"So 'lend in?" Tony asked Magnus sighed and nodded he put the around the little warlock's neck the boy's eyes changed to brown and his scales had disappeared**

**"Unfortunately so kitten" Bane sighed Tony hid his face back into Magnus's chest the older warlock pulled him into his lap**

**"Don't worry kitten when we visit Edom next summer you won't have to wear glamour and you get to see your grandfather and you could your uncle Lucifer," Magnus said Tony looked up at him with wide eyes**

**"You no like him," Tony said adorably**

**"Sometimes he's just not likable" Magnus shook his head**

"Not true a lot of the times you hate him," Asmodeus said 

"Now that's true," Maryse said

"How are you so adorable?" Izzy asked Tony shrugged

"I just am" Tony spoke

**"C'mon kitten we better get going before your Uncle Cabbage portals over," Magnus said jokingly Tony eyes lit up**

**"Unc'e Cabbage?" Tony questioned**

**"Be sure to call him that for now on" Magnus smile mischievously**

Catarina, Raphael, and Izzy fell out of her chair laughing, Asmodeus and Maryse was trying to suppress there laughed and Ragnor was glaring at Magnus

"It was you who started this!" Ragnor exclaimed Magnus sent him an innocent look

"Me never I love you too much to do that to you Cabbage" Magnus smiled innocently Ragnor glared even harder if it was possible Antonio laughed 

"I hate you," Ragnor said

"I love you too my dear Cabbage" Magnus smiled

"Shut up cat eyes" Ragnor rolled his eyes

**"Okey Daddy" Tony giggled**

**"And make sure that you don't tell him it was me who was the one that you to call him Cabbage if anything it was your Aunt Kitty Cat ok," Magnus said Tony nodded**

**"Okey Daddy" Tony smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes**

**"I love you so much kitten" Magnus hugged him and kissed his head**

**"I wuv you too daddy" Tony smiled up at him**

**(End of video)**

Catarina was back in her at this point and glaring at Magnus same as Ragnor

"You're such a jerk Maggie" Catarina glared at her friend Tony frowned at them

"No, he's not Aunt Kitty Cat" Tony smiled innocently Catarina glared

"And you're a brat," Catarina said jokingly 

"Well we all knew that" Tony smiled innocently Magnus chuckled and kissed his head

"That's true we do" Bruce snorted Tony flipped him off Magnus then popped him in the side Tony whined

"Daddy" Tony whined he buried his face into his father-figure's side

"Your not too old to be brought across my knee Antonio, behave," Magnus said lowly Tony buried his face further into his side the warlocks and Raphael except Lorenzo knew what was being said and was a bit surprised because Tony hardly ever gets in trouble with Magnus nor Asmodeus

"Ok daddy" Tony mumbled

"Hey guys ready for the next clip" Mia popped in

"Sure why not" Laura shrugged


	6. Reacting to a trip in Edom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lucifer joins the group yeah let's see how that goes.

**Magnus and Asmodeus were sitting in some types of thrones talking while Antonio was sitting on the flooring with pencil and paper writing down some equations**

"Where are you guys?" Pepper asked 

"That's Edom it's where I spend my summers when I don't have any business to attend to and it's where a lot of demons from," Tony informed them Steve looked at him horrified

"Why would you go there if there's demons in that place," Steve said 

"Because I can and want to plus Baba and Uncle Lucifer lives there so why not," Tony shrugged Steve looked as if he wanted to say something but Nick gave him a look

"Don't even think about it Rogers," Nick glared at him making the super soldier shut up

**"If Lucifer isn't here in 10 minutes me and Antonio are going to bed," Magnus said Tony rubbed her eyes and went back to the paper eyes squinting Magnus seemed to notice this**

**"Kitten are your eyes bothering you," Magnus asked Tony nodded rubbing his eyes again**

**"Come here little lizard," Magnus said Tony got up and walked to him and climbed onto his father's lap with Bane's help then curled into Magnus's chest**

**"Let's give him 3 mintues instead," Asmodeus said Magnus nodded Antonio played with his father's rings on his fingers since Magnus wasn't wearing necklaces**

"Ok Tones you have an unhealthy relationship with his jewlrey," Bruce said noticing his friend was playing with the older warlock necklaces Tony shrugged and continued to play with the necklaces that's when Mia popped in

"I completely forgot someone anyway here he is," Mia said everyone looked confused especially the warlocks and shadowhunters but that quickly disappeared when a certain fallen angle walked in making the warlocks except for Tony groaned along with the shadowhunter who you may ask is this fallen angle well its drum rolled please ....... Lucifer (picture him as Lucifer Morningstar you know from the tv series on Netflix) 

"Hey guys," Lucifer said with a toothy grin

"Hello Lucifer," the warlocks and shadowhunters said in unison 

"Hey Lucifer why don't you go sit next to your darling brother," Mia said Asmodeus head snapped towards her

"Why do you hate me so?" Asmodeus asked but Mia ignored him as Lucifer went to sit next to his baby brother

"Start this I'm to get this over with and go home," Asmodeus said Mia started the clip again

**Like magic Lucifer came walking into the room with a smile on his face but Magnus and Asmodeus had a tired and done with this look on their faces**

**"Hello my dear brother and nephew," Lucifer said Asmodeus eye twitched**

**"6 hours we waited 6 hours for you what in the hell- you what nuh uh I'm not asking," Asmodeus said he just slumped back into his throne in tiredness**

**"Remember who's the oldest and is the king in this domain Asmodeus," Lucifer tutted Asmodeus rolled his eyes**

**"The day I actually care would be on the 16th of never," Asmodeus said Magnus and Tony just watched from the side lines**

"The agurements between you two are so entertaining," Tony snorted 

"He's right they are," Maryse commented

**"Well have have fun you two me and kitten are going to bed I'm too tired to watch you two go back and forth like children see you guys in the morning" Magnus said standing up in from his seat with Tony on his hips the Magnus began to walk out the room Antonio waved at the tiredly once they were out of the room they heard Asmodeus and Lucifer go back and forth with each other**

**"Sweep wif you?" Tony said quietly yawning Magnus nodding**

**"Yeah you can sleep with me tonight," Magnus said Antonio had fallen asleep on his shoulders**

**(End of clip)**

"That was a nice one" Catarina said

"Yeah it was" Izzy said Mia popped in again

"Ok so guys we gonna take a break right quick then back into it" Mia said everyone shrugged and got up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's so short but I do hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

(On break)

Antonio was talking with Izzy, Rhodey, Bruce, Loki, and Raphael, Magnus was standing with Alec and Maryse talking about something, Lucifer and Asmodeus was fighting but what's new, and everyone else watching the two warlocks go back and forth eating popcorn

"Ok hold on how old were you when had your first taste of alcohol," Izzy asked Tony huffed

"I was 9 years old" Tony informed her Raphael turned to him wide-eyed Bruce, Rhodey, and Loki looked at each other in surprise and Izzy was just like 'wow'

"WHAT!" Raphael yelled Tony covered his mouth Magnus, Alec, and Maryse turned to them Tony waved at them and smiled the three went back to their conversation

"Listen it wasn't really my choice ok one of those manly things Howard made me do and daddy doesn't know and he will never know got it" Tony narrowed his eyes 

"I won't know what kitten?" Magnus asked from behind Izzy Tony spun around taking his hand off his brother's mouth with a smile looking at his adopted father

"Nothing important daddy promise" Tony smiled Magnus raised a brow and looked at Izzy, Rhodey, Bruce, Loki, and Raphael knowing something was up

"Huh," Magnus says not sounding convinced looking into his son's cat eyes that's when Mia walked in with Peggy, Daniel, Jarvis, Ana, Maria, and Howard

"Ah Lucifer" Antonio said when saw Howard walk-in Magnus glared at the man while Tony hid behind Raphael 

"Peggy" Steve said Peggy smiled at him

"Hey Steve wow you're still alive geez you haven't aged a day" Peggy said scanning every bit of Steve

"Ok so everyone please return to your seat I already explained everything to them and what they missed so don't worry about introducing yourselves so yeah we'll continue in a bit" Mia said

**New Seatting Arrangement:**

**Front Row**

**Lucifer/ Asmodeus/ Tony/ Magnus Bane/ Alec Lightwood/ Izzy/ Marsye/ Clary/ Catarina/ Madize/ Peggy/ Daniel/ Maria**

**Second Row**

**Ragnor/ Raphael/ Loki/ Bruce/ Rhodey/ Thor/ Nick/ Phil/ Lila/ Cooper/ Laura/ Nathaniel/ Pepper/ Happy/ Jarvis/ Ana**

**Third Row**

**Clint/ Natasha/ Steve/ Wanda/ Robert/ Lorenzo/ Howard**


	8. Reacting to Tony first meeting Rhodey, Loki, and Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter

**Tony who looked a little older than before maybe two was running down the halls of what looks like a school towards the principal's office you can tell because of signs pointing in that directions, he almost ran past the office but he caught himself and knocked on the door**

**"You wanted to see me Mrs. Rodiguez" Tony panted**

"Damn how fast did you run," Rhodey said

"I don't know" Tony shrugged he looked at his painted nails

**"Yes Antonio please come in" Mrs. Rodiguez spoke Tony walked into the office and saw three kids standing there one was pale with raven black hair, wearing a green shirt and black pants, the one in the middle was black with brown curly hair wearing a gray t-shirt and black pants, the one at the end was wearing glasses with brown curly hair, and dark green shirt and purple pants**

**"Antonio this is Loki, James Rhodes, and Bruce Banner" Mrs. Rodiguez spoke Tony waved at them**

"Wait a minute you guys knew each other before the Avengers" Natasha spoke looking between Bruce, Loki, Rhodey, and Tony

"You do realize that Bruce is laying on Loki's shoulder and Rhodey is laying on Bruce's shoulder right," Tony yawning leaning onto Magnus's shoulder

**"Boys this is Antonio Bane he'll be showing you around the school," Mrs. Rodiguez said, Tony, turned to her with a hand on his hip**

"I knew he was gay the minute he did that" Bruce snorted Howard's eye twitched

"I think we all knew he's gay the moment we met him" Izzy spoke 

"Shut up," Tony said

**"Are they Special or Average?" Tony asked Mrs. Rodiguez rolled her eyes**

**"Special" Mrs. Rodiguez answered Tony motioned for them to follow him once they outside the office Tony showed them around and told them where everything was**

**"Right so are you guys Shadowhunter, Werewolves, or Warlocks," Tony asked as they walked down the halls**

**"Warlocks" Bruce answered Tony sigh**

**"Ok listen there are a few rules ok listen very carefully one: Don't ever show your warlock marks here, two: Avoid the shadowhunters at all cost ok, and three: Werewolves are our friends please don't upset them and that's it those three rules are fundamental ok," Tony said the three new kids looked at him that's when the bell rang kids started to flow the halls**

**"Uh-oh move back guys now and keep your heads down," Tony said backing into the lockers putting his head down**

**"Hey freak" a shadwhunter yelled**

Raphael growled

**"Uncle Lucifer help me" Tony muttered**

"You were being bullied?" Magnus asked Tony tensed

"Y-y-yeah I um I was" Tony stuttered Magnus's jaw clenched

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asked 

"Tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" Tony mumbled Magnus frowned

"Kami akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut nanti" Magnus whispered Tony nodded curling into his dad's side just then six more people showed up it was Frigga, Odin, Peter Parker, Jace, Roberta Rhodes, and Terrence Rhodes

"Oh f**k me really Mia" Loki blurted out making his three friends turn to Odin with a glare and Mia shrugged

"Mother, Father" Thor greeted Loki rolled his eyes

"Take your seats so we can get on with this, please" 

**"Hey freak I'm talking to you" the shadwhunter spoke he grabbed Tony by his shirt and held him against the locker making the young warlock hiss in pain**

**"Hello Christopher how's it going" Tony smiled nervously**

**"Did you finish my homework Bane" Christopher growled**

**"I tried really I did but couldn't make it sound as dumb as you" Tony huffed Christopher punched him in the stomach making Tony fall to the ground groaning, that's when someone tapped Christopher's shoulder the shadowhunter turned around James had punched him in the face**

"Oh yeah that kid deserved it," Izzy said Alec turned to his sister

"You can't say he didn't you would do the same thing if someone had done that to me" Izzy spoke looking at her big brother

"That's true" Alec nodded Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself down from seeing his son being hurt and he couldn't do anything about it Alec noticed this and took his boyfriends hand in comfort and Tony looked up at his dad with frown

**"Listen here shadowhunter just because you can fight demons doesn't mean you can pick on someone who is smaller, younger, and different from you just to feel good about yourself" James growled Loki and Bruce helped Tony off the ground**

**"Why don't you mind your own business warlock" Christopher glared at James**

**"Oh I am _shadowhunter_ because he is my business so just know if you hurt him or anyone in the downworld you deem lesser I promise you will regret doing so do I make myself clear" Rhodey hissed showing his reptilian eyes making the young shadowhunter shrink back in fear**

"I forgot how scary you can get when you go all protective mode" Bruce shuddered Rhodey shrugged

**"Crystal" Christopher said James moved away from the shadowhunter then went back to Tony, Bruce, and Loki**

**"You didn't have to do that Rhodey I had it all under control" Tony asked James at him like he had two heads**

**"No you did- What did you call me?" James asked**

**"Rhodey why?" Tony asked**

**"Ok anyway where to next" Bruce asked Tony pointed in the direction they should be heading**

**(End of video)**

"When were you going to tell us you were being bullied in school" Asmondeus asked Tony cleared his throat

"Never" Tony sniffed rubbing his left eye

"Why?" Lucifer asked Antonio felt Magnus ran his and through Tony's hair

"Didn't want to worry you guys" Antonio frowned 

"We're definitely going to have a very long talk about all this little prince" Asmodeus sighed Tony buried his face into Magnus's chest 

"Let's continue onto the next clip" Catarina spoke softly jaw clenching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir= Didn't want to worry you 
> 
> Kami akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut nanti = We'll talk more about it later


End file.
